Worthless Change
Worthless Change is the first episode of Object Madness. Synthosis Puffball, her brother, and friends are expecting something new, but how long will it take for one to finally reach the key to success? Plot Cold open The episode begins with a view of a suburban area on a stormy night. A few houses are shown, but the camera stops panning at a pink house owned by Puffball. The screen fades black and says: "A series by Bryan N.: Object Madness." The actual episode begins. In Puffball's house Puffball, Tennis Ball, and Nickel are seen inside Puffball's house. Tennis Ball is sitting on a couch, playing a video game that is revealed to be PAC-MAN later on, and Puffball is flying next to him and Nickel is standing next to the couch. Puffball's brother, Puffbull, appears from behind the couch, and says something the viewers do not understand to Puffball. Nickel tells Puffbull that he can definitely say it, as he never was in a competition. Nickel, however, says that he has been in both Inanimate Insanity and BFDIA. After Nickel says to Puffbull that he can't stand a chance, Puffball, next to Penny and Tennis Ball, also starts talking to Puffbull, saying that he wishes and something again the viewers can't understand. Puffbull says if what Puffball said is real, and Puffball confirms it, causing Puffbull to say "okay" in some manner. Nickel walks over to Tennis Ball (who he calls him "Tennis"), saying that he is back and asks TB what level he is on. Tennis Ball answers that the game is hard to play because the two don't have arms. The death sound from PAC-MAN is heard, indicating that he lost, in which Tennis Ball states that he lost again, saying it's awful. He then asks Nickel to go and get the mail, which Nickel gets angered to. (more coming soon) Trivia * This marks the first time: ** Puffball and Puffbull were seen fighting. ** Nickel and Penny were pushed together, causing an explosion. *** This also marks the first two deaths. ** Cup shatters. ** An insult was used (Tack called his team idiots, and Pickaxe called Team B "the loser team"). ** Weird faces were seen (done by Penny, Puffbull, Cherry, and Dice in respective order). * Error: When Nickel was getting TB's mail from the mailbox, Tennis Ball's name is seen near cormac x special k, but then, both names moved somewhere else on the mailbox. * Error: After Daisy and Nickel fell off, Puffball resets her flying animation. * The episode name is a pun of the two coins of the series, Nickel and Penny, due to having low values (1¢ and 5¢ respectively). * Fans can confuse the episode name for "Worthless Challenge." * If a viewer were to look closley at the invitation before Cup reads it, they would find it to be readable. The invitation says this: **Note: The bold text means that Cup also read it. **'You are invited to Isanity Island! Over there you will' meet (?) of contestants... 'You'll be competing in a 9 month con'test. 17 contestants, 1 million dollars! This is Object Madness! ***The invitation may have been written by Pickaxe. ***Error: Tennis Ball claims that the invitation said he can bring friends with him, but there is no way it says that anywhere. * Most of the names on the mailbox reference real people and YouTube-rs. * The Trailer of this episode was seen in the fake BFDIA 6 (The Time is Now!). Category:Episode Category:Episodes where Team A won the challenge